


between the two of them

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [171]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Other, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Mondo and Chihiro have a surprise for his birthday.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Commissions [171]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 56





	between the two of them

For his birthday, the last thing that Kiyotaka would have expected was to end up in a threesome with Mondo and Chihiro. Though the three of them have been getting a lot closer lately, though things have been escalating rather quickly, he never expects it to take this turn, and does not expecting to end up in a situation like this. But now that he is here, he is too overwhelmed to do anything other than go along with it, knowing that this is going to be one of the most memorable birthdays of his life.

He feels incredibly awkward and exposed as he is right now, stripped completely naked with his legs spread, standing with Mondo behind him and Chihiro kneeling in front of him. Perhaps he might be just a little bit less flustered if Mondo did not have two slick fingers buried in his ass, and if Chihiro were not hesitantly wrapping his lips around his cock, but as things are, he is so flustered that he can hardly stand it. The two of them are doing everything they can to overwhelm him with pleasure, to make this the perfect night, all to celebrate his birthday, and his head is spinning, not sure what to do.

All he _can_ do is let them have their way with him, and slowly, he lets himself get lost in it all. It does feel so good, with both of them seeming to know just what they are doing, even with Chihiro’s hesitation. As he draws Kiyotaka’s cock deeper into his mouth, he rolls his tongue over it, making the other man moan, legs going weak at the sensation. The more Chihiro does, the more he seems to get used to it all, growing less and less hesitant as he shows Kiyotaka just what he is capable of.

All the while, Mondo is not making things any easier either, certainly not making them any less overwhelming, his fingers hooking inside of Kiyotaka, loosening him up and making him moan out even more pathetically. Never before has he had to deal with so much sensation all at once, and it is definitely too much for him to handle, and yet he finds himself craving more and more, giving into them entirely, and giving into a side of himself that he did not know existed before this exact moment.

He finds himself giving into lust, and he does not even have the decency to be embarrassed about that, not anymore. The only thing he wants is for them to both keep going, to both keep giving him what he needs, and what they have both decided that he deserves, all to make his birthday special. How could anyone ever hope to say no to an offer like that? No matter what he may have thought about things like this in the past, in the moment, he is too far gone to think about anything other than his pleasure, and continuing along the path that they have both set him on.

So he gives in.

He moans out, at last, after several choked cries that he has tried to swallow, when he was still allowing himself to be ashamed of all of his desires. Really, he breaks all too easily, but he does not mind that nearly as much as he would have thought he would, and the two of them seem to like just how easily that he breaks. They both wanted this, and Chihiro moans a bit around his cock, while Mondo continues to work his fingers inside of him, the two of them allowing him to melt entirely, pushing him closer and closer to his limit.

However, they do not let him finish just yet, and just when he feels that he is risking it, just when he feels that he is about to go right over the edge, Chihiro suddenly pulls back, looking up at him with adorable and expectant eyes, and Mondo pulls his hand back, causing him to whine out suddenly, surprised by how shameless and desperate he sounds. He never knew just how much he needed this, or how much he would miss it should the two of them start to deny him.

But they are not denying him for long; they are just giving him a moment to catch his breath and rein himself in while Mondo prepares Chihiro for him, fingering him just the same as he did Kiyotaka, with Chihiro quickly going to pieces. While he watches the two of them, he is supposed to make sure that he is calm enough that he will lose it right away, once they have begun. He is not sure if he can manage that, but he is going to do his best, and tries to take deep, calming breaths, all while the sight in front of him makes it very difficult to calm down at all.

But somehow, he manages to keep himself under control while Mondo works on Chihiro, and before long, the two of them are ready for him, and all three of them are going to be doing this together. By now, now that he has lost himself entirely to his own lusts, the idea of fucking both of them at the same time is not only exciting, but also sounds perfect, like it is the only thing that makes sense. Better than having to wait for one of them, better than making of them have to wait for him. Like this, everyone is fair and even.

Chihiro lays back, so that Kiyotaka can push his legs back as he gets on top of him, breath catching in his throat as the tip of his cock prods at the tight hole. For a moment, he nearly balks, nearly questions everything that he is doing, but then, he is overwhelmed with desire again, and decides that there is nothing wrong with the three of them enjoying each other like this. This is exactly what they all deserve on a special occasion like today.

He takes things very slowly as he fits himself inside of Chihiro, but all the while, it is difficult not to lose his self-control, and push forward to take him all at once. It feels so good, so tight and perfect, and his breath catches in his throat as he tries to steady himself, as he tries to keep himself from losing it all right here and now. Even once he is buried inside of him, Kiyotaka finds that he can hardly breathe, that he can hardly do anything at all, and it takes everything that he has not to grab hold of Chihiro’s hips and slam into him, fucking him with abandon as he gives into his lust.

But he holds out, taking his time to catch his breath, and that is when he feels Mondo behind him. Of course, this was only the beginning, and when he is bent over like this, he is in the perfect position to take the other man. Now, he has an entirely different composure to keep, buried inside of Chihiro while Mondo slowly but surely fits himself inside of him, taking it even more slowly, seeming to have a lot more control in these matters, which is almost surprising.

However, Kiyotaka does not have much of a chance to think about how surprising it may be as he is overwhelmed by the sudden fullness, losing himself in it, not sure what to do with this sudden rush of sensation, and so taken with it all that he nearly shuts down for a moment, closing his eyes and nearly forgetting Chihiro beneath him. It is only when Mondo’s cock is completely inside of him that he even remembers how to breathe, and then it is a matter of waiting until he is ready for more, even though he desperately wants to be ready for more right now.

There is nothing that can be done about making him wait any longer than absolutely necessary, and just as soon as he feels that he can take more, he is already moving, his self-control completely shattered, with nothing left to hold him back from giving into lust, as if he had never been worried to begin with. He has forgotten all of his inhibitions, breaking down so easily once he is presented with even a little bit of pleasure, and together, the two of them have brought him to this point.

Jerking his hips forward, he makes Chihiro moan out suddenly, and that is the only cue that Mondo needs to begin fucking him properly. Soon enough, as Mondo falls into a steady rhythm, Kiyotaka barely has to do anything, pushed forward into Chihiro and pulled back, the two of them moaning pathetically as Mondo grunts on top of him, having his way with him, and overwhelming him so much that it will only be a matter of time before he gives in completely, his desire becoming too much for him to handle.

However, Chihiro is the first to be done in like this, suddenly crying back as he comes along his stomach, and that is nearly too much for Kiyotaka to handle. He is ready to give in as well, before Mondo, breathless and barely able to speak himself, leans into his ear and gasps, “That’s not…all we wanna do, let’s have some more fun first.” As he says it, he pulls back, and Kiyotaka nearly goes weak at the loss of contact, but he knows that Mondo is right, and so, slowly, he pulls out of Chihiro, whimpering under his breath all the while.

Once again, he has to do what he can to calm down, while Chihiro struggles to catch his breath. He and Mondo already seem to know what all of their plans are, not needing to even discuss what they are going to do next while Kiyotaka steadies himself, still craving more. This time, even when he has the chance to clear his head, he does not start to have any second thoughts. He knows what he wants, and he knows that there is no point in trying to pretend that he does know when he has already let things go this far with the two of them. At this point, he might as well just let this go on for as long as they will let it, for as long as it takes for him to finally be satisfied.

This time, Chihiro is the one to be in the middle of the two of them, and Mondo is behind him, bending him over so that he has a turn to fuck him. That means that Kiyotaka gets his mouth again, which he does not mind at all, since he enjoyed it so much the first time. Resting his hand on the back of Chihiro’s head, he lets himself relax and enjoy it. Chihiro wastes no time in getting down to it, drawing Kiyotaka as deep into his mouth as he can right from the start, moaning softly as he does.

Mondo gives him a moment to do that without any disturbances, but after that moment has passed, he puts his hands on Chihiro’s hips as he pushes forward, filling him with a low groan. It seems that he is not holding up very well himself, but Kiyotaka doubts that Mondo is struggling nearly as much as he is, as he has been from the start. The only reason that he continues to fight his own pleasure is because the two of them continue to insist that he should, that there is more fun to come, and at this point, they both have him so hooked on that idea that he does not want to stop for anything, that he wants to keep going and to keep seeing everything that they have to offer him in the way of pleasure. He wants to see everything that they have planned for his birthday.

Between the two of them, Chihiro is pushed back and forth with the rocking of their thrusts, the two of them figuring out a rhythm together. Kiyotaka is pushed deeper into Chihiro’s mouth with each thrust forward that Mondo gives, and when he returns the thrust, he can hear the other man moaning from it, feeling as though he is moaning for both of them at once. All the while, Chihiro makes muffled noises, nearly gagging on Kiyotaka’s cock, but seeming to enjoy every second of that, never wanting to stop.

It is hard to hold onto his self-control when he has been through so much, and he wonders if this will be the end for him or not. He wants to hold on for as long as possible, swallowing his own pathetic moans, trying to distract himself from his pleasure even as he loses himself in more and more of it, never slowing down his thrusts as they push Chihiro back and forth, using him to get themselves off.

As Mondo’s groans become louder and more indulgent, it is almost difficult to listen to, only furthering his own excitement, only making it that much harder for him to hold back that excitement. The closer he is pushed, the more he tries to fight it, and the less he _wants_ to fight it, his body desperate for the release that he has denied himself again and again as his two lovers have done everything that they can to show him the best time that he has ever known. As he gets so close to the edge that he can hardly keep from tipping over it, he decides that it must be nearly over with, and he must be able to let go soon enough.

What he does not expect is for Mondo to lose it before he does, to suddenly jerk his hips forward, going limp as he groans, low and pathetic, filling Chihiro as he finally comes. At that moment, Kiyotaka is ready to give in as well, but just as he prepares to lose himself in thrusting into Chihiro’s mouth, he pulls back suddenly, able to move backwards as Mondo has moved away from him.

“Not yet,” he says, his voice hoarse and breathless. It is a wonder that he can say anything at all, but he manages to get the words out. “There’s one more thing I want to do for you.”

Mondo is not entirely aware of the next stage of their plan, and he is a little reluctant to do this, but Chihiro is insistent, saying that this is the best way to finish it off. He insists that it is only fair, and that Kiyotaka will love it, and all the while, the birthday boy can only gasp for air, wondering just how long he will actually be able to last with whatever it is they are planning to do not.

Soon, they both have him sitting back, and he is able to breathe again, but he knows that this will not last very long, what with how many times they have managed to take his breath away by now. What they have in mind is both of them blowing him at the same time, and he can see why Mondo is a bit reluctant to try that, having taken on a less subservient role in everything that they have done so far today. But this time, it really is all about Kiyotaka, with Chihiro moving to wrap his lips around the tip, while Mondo leans further down, running his tongue along the base and making Kiyotaka shudder with the sudden sensation.

As Chihiro begins to diligently suck at the head of his cock, Mondo seems to struggle with figuring out how he should do this, only using his tongue at first, before pulling it into his mouth at this sideways angle, his head cocked as he tries sucking it like this. Between the two of them, their methods entirely different, Kiyotaka is soon brought right back to wear he was, overwhelmed by everything, losing his breath quickly and finding himself near the edge, but this time, he at least knows that he has no reason to hold back. This time, he can enjoy himself as much as possible, holding nothing back until he is finally overcome with that bliss, finally granted the release that he has wanted this whole time.

Mondo is hesitant and clumsy, still figuring his way around this, while Chihiro really knows what he is doing, having shown time and time again today that he really knows how to use his mouth for these things. They both have widely varying methods, bringing different sensations into the matter, and those sensations mingle in such a dizzying and electrifying way that Kiyotaka is rendered completely helpless beneath them both, no longer able to hold anything back, not anymore.

This time, he does not have to hold back, and finally, he can embrace that blindingly bright wave of pleasure, crying out, his voice breaking, as he comes, spilling into Chihiro’s mouth, who is all too willing to swallow it all, so that no mess is made in the process. But Kiyotaka is not even able to register that, not able to process as anything as he feels as though everything is shut down briefly, the pleasure pulsing through his system so intense that it is all the remains.

It takes him quite a while to actually come to his senses again, finding himself slumped back, the two of them watching him intently as his chest rises and falls with his heavy, gasping breaths. For a moment, it almost feels as though he might never be able to catch his breath, but slowly, it returns to him, and his head begins to clear, and his shame nearly comes back to him, once he is able to think again,

However, he is quick to banish it, deciding that it has no place here. After all, today is his birthday, and it has been so nice to be able to indulge.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
